


Scare

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair finds a strange companion in his bed.Sentinel Bingo challenge.Prompt: sharing a bed





	Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bluewolf for the beta, and for her kind suggestions.

Blair usually left the bed unmade. That bothered Jim a little, but he didn’t say anything because it was Blair’s room, and inside it the house rules didn’t apply.

One night they were both sleeping, when Blair felt a tickling in one leg. He woke up, uncomfortable. Something was in the bed with him.

He sat up, switching on the light on the bedside table. Then he got up. He pulled back the sheet and the blanket to see what was there. When he saw it, he couldn’t avoid a cry of alarm.

Upon hearing the scream, Jim sat up on his bed, took his gun and went down the stairs, almost running. Meanwhile, he was scanning the loft for possible threats. He could only hear Blair’s heartbeat, pretty fast, by the way. What had scared his partner so much?

He noticed that the door to Blair's room was open. He entered, seeing his paralyzed guide looking towards the bed. He looked and saw on the white sheet the object of his roomie’s terror.

A spider measuring about 3 inches across sat there. Oh, it was that. Nothing serious.

"Did it bite you, Chief?"

Blair shook his head, but said nothing. The sight of the spider in his bed had left him speechless, almost on the verge of a panic attack. Since he and Alec Summers had almost been victims of an attack by poisonous spiders, Blair couldn’t stand to be near those animals. But Jim had saved him that time, surely he would now again.

Jim lifted a boot from the floor and knocked the spider to the floor with it. Then he scooped it up and put it outside on the balcony.

"Sharing the bed with a spider, Chief?" he said, smiling, "I thought you only liked pretty girls." _You should be sharing a bed with me_ , he thought.

Blair threw himself at Jim, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Jim didn’t know what to think, but returned the hug.

"Thanks, Jim. You saved me, again," Blair said in a muffled voice because he was speaking against Jim's chest.

"You're welcome, Chief. But that spider wasn’t going to hurt you, it was harmless."

Jim felt a wave of pheromones erupt from his guide. They had to be for him, he couldn’t be thinking about a woman right now. Jim felt an immense joy. Blair wanted him. But that wasn’t enough. He wanted his guide to love him too. As he loved Blair.

Jim began to stroke Blair's back, who in turn put his arms around Jim's neck and stroked his nape. Jim pulled away a little to look into Blair's eyes. He saw them full of love and passion. That gave him courage and he put his mouth close to Blair's. The two closed the space between them and kissed for the first time, ardently.

When they separated, they were both smiling.

"I love you, Blair."

"I love you too, Jim."

"I almost feel sorry for putting that spider out. I should have adopted it as a pet, to thank it for this."

"If you adopted a spider as a pet, I would have left the loft."

"Well, thank God I didn’t do it, then."

"No, Jim," Blair said, and chuckled a little, "I never would have left the loft, not even for a pet spider."

"Thank God for that, too."

They stayed for a while longer, enjoying the warmth of their bodies in contact.

"Do you want to sleep upstairs with me?" Jim asked.

“I’d love to, Jim. I've always wanted to share a bed with you."

"And not with a spider?"

"Nooooo! Never that."

Both let out a heartfelt laugh. Then they held hands and headed towards the stairs and their new future together.

 

 


End file.
